


Weeding Duty

by Soann



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth just wants to sleep, Don't copy to another site, I hope my English is okay it's not my first language, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soann/pseuds/Soann
Summary: Entered professor Byleth Eisner, arboring an uncharacteristic deeply,deeplyexhausted face. Bags under her eyes, lips stretched into a scowl instead of the usual serene but neutral expression she so preferred. Hanneman opened his mouth, but stayed silent as she came to him and then, without care, pushed him to the side before taking his place. Her eyes surveyed the room and then, when they fell on Sylvain, sheglaredso heavily it felt like actual daggers were coming out of them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Weeding Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielleSeiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielleSeiya/gifts).



> This happened because I noticed Sylvain's room was above Byleth's (and Felix's above Ashe's) and told a friend and since we feed off each other's stupidity, welp... SO THIS IS FOR HER <3  
> This happens in the same universe as a veeeery long fic I'm planning. But not only do I not know yet if I'll ever post it, it's also mostly pretty serious in tone, so the dumbness in here wouldn't have worked in it I think. Anyway, the only thing you need to know about that other fic to understand this one is that it's a mix between AM and VW with a few twists.  
> I hope you all at least smile a bit <3

As morning came, the Blue Lions student prepared, as they usually did, for class. Some would take time, like Sylvain who wanted his ruffled roguish looks to be as handsome as ever. Others, like Ingrid, would simply slap their uniform on and leave their room to look for breakfast and the necessary energy to go through the day.

Nothing had seemed that different on that day, for sure, Sylvain had been arboring a hickey and had said to Dimitri (who seemed to have believed him, poor boy) that it was a bug bite, but it wasn't that unusual, really. However, as they sat down and Hanneman prepared for class, clearing his throat, the door to the classroom opened.

Entered professor Byleth Eisner, arboring an uncharacteristic deeply, _deeply_ exhausted face. Bags under her eyes, lips stretched into a scowl instead of the usual serene but neutral expression she so preferred. Hanneman opened his mouth, but stayed silent as she came to him and then, without care, pushed him to the side before taking his place. Her eyes surveyed the room and then, when they fell on Sylvain, she _glared_ so heavily it felt like actual daggers were coming out of them.

"Sylvain Jose Gautier," she said icily, "you are on weeding duty."

Sylvain jumped up to protest. He had a date after class after all, and wasn't supposed to be on the chore roster for the week. She didn't leave him time.

"Weeding duty," she asserted once again, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop, "for the rest of the year."

Then she nodded at Hanneman and left, coat flapping behind her like the wings of an angry crow. Everyone stared at her disappearing back. A few stole glances at Sylvain, either in surprise or with sudden understanding and maybe, just maybe, some mocking snickers.

Hanneman coughed to clear his throat once again.

"Yesterday we mentioned the numerous advantages of mage battalions," he started as if nothing had happened, "I suggest we start today by revising these tactics and see what you remember."

*

The war council was tense.

Uniting the Kingdom and the Alliance had never been an easy task, especially when the Alliance already had a hard time uniting itself, but until then, Claude had been doing a remarkable job, mostly using Byleth Eisner, or as they called her, the future head of the Church, as a rallying point.

But maybe it was a testimony of how fragile that unity was, that as the esteemed heir of the Archbishop ran late for council, tensions were already running high and patience more on the low side. Dimitri, for all of his kindness and patience, gripped the table so hard Claude was starting to fear it'd splinter under his fingers. Linhardt had already fallen asleep, Sylvain was joking with Leonie as she imitated the stuffy nobles, and smoke was almost literally coming out of Felix and Ingrid with how ready they were to explode.

Quick steps came closer and finally, the professor came inside, opening the war room noisily. Every argument stopped. And every salutation or smile or even complaint at how late she was stayed silent, like frozen in the air.

Byeth Eisner looked awful. Her hair was unbrushed and messy, her outfit was hastily put together, her features were pale and drawn tight. But mostly, her eyes were absolutely murderous.

As they fell on Faerghus' side of the room, her scowl deepened. She went closer, putting slowly, threateningly somehow, her hands on the council table.

"Felix Hugo Fraldarius," she started, "starting today, you'll join Sylvain for weeding duty."

Felix blinked, not understanding. Ingrid intervened, not sure of what was happening.

"Professor? We... do not have weeding duty anymore."

"Weeding duty," she repeated, voice close to unhinged, "both of you. Until the end of the year, no, until _the end of your lives_."

Ingrid opened her mouth again. Then, understanding crossed her face.

"Ooooh," she started, looking at Felix and then Sylvain, before trying to hide her smirk, "oh you idiots."

Felix flushed immediately, embarrassment so obvious anyone not privy to his private life now knew exactly what had transpired anyway. As he groaned and hid his face in his hands, Sylvain started cackling, though it sounded mostly nervous. Ashe muttered something that sounded like _"Finally some justice for the Goddess' sake."_

Dimitri turned to Claude.

"I don't get it," he whispered, "what is happening?"

Claude sent him a look full of pity and searched his words not be crass, likely to avoid another earful, courtesy of Ingrid.

"Let's just say Sylvain's room seems... noisy at night."

"Oh," Dimitri said as if he didn't sleep like the dead and had any idea what usually happened in the room next to his own, "That's surprising. With how neat Sylvain tends to be, I didn’t picture him as one who drops random objects onto the ground."

"You hear that," Sylvain mutterred at Felix, "you're a random object."

Felix elbowed him hard enough to send him to the ground.

Byleth sat down, combing her hair into a semblance of dignity.

"Now," she said, "where were we?"

*

The "we won" party they had organized in Fhirdiad was a well-deserved one. Byleth had looked at her students with pride and happiness as they danced and sang and ate, enjoying life to the fullest in a world that hadn't been kind to them for a while. She had smiled at them, drank a bit and even danced with a few, but no one had been surprised when she had announced that she intended to go to sleep. She was a very busy, and as such very tired, woman after all.

As she joined the bedrooms that had been assigned to her, she sighed, content, satisfied to know she would finally get the rest she needed after such harrowing months.

The moment she laid down, she heard a thump in the room next to hers.

Her heart fell, cold replacing the joy she had been feeling in her chest until then.

No.

Not again.

She stood up gingerly and walked out, reaching for the next door. She didn't even have to open it to hear another thump, a whisper and some honest to Sothis _giggles._

She opened the door to see a blonde head and curly dark hair, entangled in passion and, apparently, laughter.

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd," she said, rage making her voice shake, "you have your own fucking rooms, why are you doing these things _here_ , right next to mine?"

There was a squawk and an apology as the polite king noticed their unwelcome guest and tried to disentangle himself from his lover, any romantic mood immediately disappearing. Meanwhile the giggles only got stronger as if the other man who had just been caught, pants down, found the situation hilarious.

"And you," she glared at him, "Claude von Riegan, or Khalid whatever, tell me your actual full name so I can properly threaten you!"

"Sorry Teach," he laughed, "didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"You think I care?" she seethed. "Because I don't."

"Let me guess," Claude snorted, "weeding duty?"

Dimitri opened one wide eye and his mouth formed a small "o". Claude patted his lover's head, a silent apology for not having told him.

"This is my castle?" Dimitri tried, sheepish and clearly not expecting it to work.

"As I said. I don't care. Weeding duty. Both of you. Yes you're the kings. No this doesn't change anything."

*

Dimitri had to work with Dedue, which was good! Dedue was pretty knowledgeable about plants. That wasn't a surprise for Dimitri, he had always known his friend to be a man of many talents, but it still was impressive how easily he could distinguish the similar green stems from one another. There wasn’t much that was more reassuring, when he was himself much better at eating weeds than he was at distinguishing them from actual wished-for plants.

Soft footsteps made them both raise their heads and they looked up to see the beautiful Yuri Leclair walking towards them, face unusually sheepish. Dimitri looked behind him, expecting to see his every shadow to be trailing behind, but found only the wind.

"Yuri," he saluted him, "it is good to see you here. Are you alone? It is quite rare to see you without your lover."

Yuri laughed, a clipped, embarrassed sound.

"Yes, well... It wouldn't be much of a chore otherwise."

"A chore?"

He tilted his head.

"Long story short, I'm on weeding duty, I figure this is the right place?"

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this happens in the universe of another fic I hope to post one day, and Yuri's lover in it is kind of surprising and doesn't make sense without context, which is why I didn't reveal their identity. But since my friend Loves this ship I couldn't not include it! <3  
> Likewise, I used 'Leclair' as his name's orthograph... because of reasons I'll explain if I ever post it aha ;; But the long story short is that I like it better.  
> Anyway that's all for me today, maybe I'll see you later!


End file.
